1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to coolers and, more specifically, to a device for cooling food and beverages especially for an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for cooling food and drinks have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,817; 4,311,022; 4,324,111; 4,441,336; 4,470,264 and 4,877,128 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.